Un gars bien
by shakamia
Summary: La première fois que je me suis aperçu qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Alex, je n’y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Il semblait…heureux, vraiment, ça semblait être autre chose qu’une nouvelle conquête…Alex centric


**Un gars bien**

By Lian

Résumé: La première fois que je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Alex, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Il semblait…heureux, vraiment, ça semblait être autre chose qu'une nouvelle conquête…(Alex centric)

Meredith's POV

La première fois que je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Alex, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Il semblait…heureux, vraiment, ça semblait être autre chose qu'une nouvelle conquête…je ne savais pas. J'aurais pu dire que je crevais de curiosité mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais contente pour lui et je n'ai rien dit. J'aime l'adage qui dit « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés »

Nous savions seulement qu'il passait de moins en moins de temps à la maison. Devrais je dire de moins en moins de nuit…c'est là qu'Izzie s'en est vraiment rendu compte.

Izzie's POV

On ne voit Alex quasiment qu'à l'hôpital. Je me demande où il passe toutes ses nuits, et surtout avec qui. Est ce encore cette grognasse syphilitique ? Ou une autre…Quand j'ai quelque chose dans la tête…J'aurais voulu qu'il me parle, qu'il se confie comme avant, qu'il me dise qui elle est mais il m'a rembarré, assez sèchement. Avant jamais il ne m'aurait parlé comme ça mais c'était avant L'Incident. J'ai fait une erreur avec Georges et plus rien n'a jamais été pareil entre nous.

Christina's POV

Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler du fils de Satan, du moins de sa supposée conquête, qui elle est ? Comme si ça m'intéressait…ils m'énervent ! Ce week-end il est partis pour on ne sait où et j'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'on pourrait fouiller sa chambre afin qu'ils aient une réponse et qu'ils arrêtent de spéculer sur la nouvelle conquête d'Alex.

Et ils m'ont tout d'abord regardé avec des yeux ronds puis ils ont acquiescé. Tu parles d'hypocrites, ils voulaient le faire dès le début.

C'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte de sa chambre et là, le choc ils étaient vraiment sûr qu'il habitait encore ici ? Non sans blague, 3 t-shirts, quelques caleçons et rien du tout mis à part ses CD et bouquins de médecine.

J'avoue qu'ensuite je me suis prise au jeu, j'étais à l'affût du moindre indice, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, rien de louche, pas de rumeur, plus de rumeur en fait. Si nous ne savions pas qu'il passait toutes ces nuits ailleurs, on aurait pu croire qu'il était devenu un moine. On a seulement conclu que sa copine n'était apparemment pas médecin ni infirmière.

Meredith's POV

Il est revenu de son week-end et ce matin il nous a dit qu'il déménageait. Ce ne fut pas une grande surprise. Nous avions fouillé sa chambre pendant son absence (je sais, ce n'est pas bien mais nous voulions savoir qui elle était, on voulait trouver des indices) à défaut d'indice, on a découvert qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus rien dans sa chambre. Christina a même demandé s'il habitait encore ici. Remarque prémonitoire.

Ce soir, nous sommes rentrés ensemble et nous l'avons vu faire ses cartons. Du moins emballer les quelques affaires qui n'étaient pas encore dans son nouveau chez lui.

Izzie's POV

J'ai parlé de pendre la crémaillère et il a dit non. Il l'a fait de manière si définitive que ça a surpris tout le monde. On ne sait même pas où il habite. Il ne sort plus, du moins plus avec nous, il ne va quasiment plus au bar et il ne nous l'a toujours pas présentée.

Meredith's POV

Aujourd'hui dans les vestiaires j'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'ai vu Alex se changer. Jusque là rien de nouveau si ce n'est qu'il y avait une bague à la chaîne qu'il porte au cou, une alliance. J'en revenais pas. Il était marié. A qui ? Depuis quand ? Je suis restée muette sous la surprise et quand j'ai à nouveau pu connecter les fils, je me suis aperçue qu'il était déjà parti. Je suis rapidement sorti mais il n'était déjà plus là.

Alex's POV

3 mois que j'ai fait d'elle une honnête femme. Notre relation est strictement professionnelle ; au boulot c'est ma boss. Et oui, j'ai choisi obstétrique, qui eut cru.

Ca n'a pas été évident au début, se cacher de tous ; je sais qu'ils m'observaient pour savoir ce qui se passait, qui elle est et quand j'ai déménagé…je pensais que ça ne serait pas évident et puis finalement, je ne les vois qu'au boulot et ça me va. De temps en temps on fait des sorties quand elle fait une soirée entre filles avec Callie.

Sheppard n'est plus désagréable avec elle, Sloan ne lui court plus après. Tout va bien. Enfin, pas vraiment. Depuis quelques temps elle est nerveuse, elle est irritable et patraque. Je vais lui parler ce soir, j'avais reporté ça jusqu'à présent mais là.

J'ai des analyses à porter, des prises de sang. Elle passe à côté de moi sans me voir, sans me parler si ce n'est…elle vient de me glisser quelque chose dans la poche.

A Dr Montgomery ?

Je récupère ce qu'elle a mis et là le choc. Un test de grossesse. Positif. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis resté là, à regarder ce test et je crois que j'ai lâché toutes les éprouvettes. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi.

Je n'ai pas fait attention, je ne voyais qu'elle, et j'ai du retrouver ma voix car.

A On va avoir un bébé ?

S'il ne planait pas déjà un silence de mort, là, c'était fait. Tout le monde nous regardait.

Elle m'a répondu d'un hochement de tête et je me suis rapidement avancé vers elle pour l'embrasser.

A Madame Karev je vous aime.

Meredith's POV

Alex et Addison. Mariés. Enceinte. La rumeur a du se répandre dans tout l'hôpital à la vitesse de la lumière. J'en reviens pas. C'était ça son grand secret. Je ne l'ai revue que ce soir dans le vestiaire. Je le vois mettre son alliance ; il n'a plus de raison de se cacher. Il sait qu'on attend tous qu'il dise quelque chose alors je me lance.

M Félicitation Alex, pour le mariage et le bébé.

A Merci.

I Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

C Satan et le fils du diable ensemble, ça va donner quoi comme rejeton ?

A Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est Addison ou docteur Montgomery ou même Madame Karev.

C Madame Karev…On croit rêver.

A Rêve Yang. Bonsoir.

Dereck les regarde partir ensemble, main dans la main. Je vois également Sloan. Lui semble plus…moins…disons que ça à l'air de le toucher alors que Dereck semble heureux pour elle. Tant mieux, je suis soulagée. Je me tourne pour dire à Izzie de ne pas m'attendre et je vois son regard, il y a quelque chose, une certaine tristesse. C'est trop tard.

FIN


End file.
